An imaging paradigm of characterizing tissue structure at a micrometer level, orders of magnitude below MRI resolution, has emerged over the past decade. Based on non-invasive diffusion MRI, combined with biophysical modeling, it promises to quantify water fractions and diffusion coefficients inside and outside neurites (e.g., axons and dendrites). These parameters can serve as sensitive and specific metrics of tissue integrity, and can provide objective diagnosis of neurodegenerative diseases at the earliest stage. Practically, however, parameter estimation has remained challenging due to rich orientational structure of neurites in each imaging voxel.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an exemplary system, method and computer-accessible medium for determining brain microstructure parameters from dMRI signal's rotational invariants, which can overcome some deficiencies present in current MRI systems and in current image processing and image analysis tools.